Against Those we Loved
by SoraSky RoxasWind
Summary: Rikuo is in love with Yoru... only problem is, well he's her brother...


Disclaimer: I do not own Nura: Rise of the Youkai Clan, or my reference to Inuyasha (inucest version) and in this version Rikuo is a girl and Rikou's demon side is his(her) brother. Enjoy

Chapter 1- Loves Light

Rikuo's POV

If there's one thing I thought I was never supposed to do, it was fall in love with my older brother. I was chosen, along with my older brother, Yoru, to be the Sadamie of the Nura Clan. And in the human world, its not okay to be in love with your brother, or any family member,… actually its illegal. Lets just start with my birthday.

_Just my luck, _I thought, _it's the first day of school, my 15__th__ birthday and I have to withdrawal._

"Rikuo-chan! Are you ready for our fist day of High School?" Kana, my childhood friend asked as our club filled in next to us.

"No, my father is here to withdrawal me." I said with tears pooling in my eyes. As much as I was glad to leave school behind and focus on helping my brother lead the clan, I would miss my friends.

Yura, being Yura, mistook this as a sign saying that I was being forced to leave. She knew that I was ¾ human and ¼ youkai, but she thought that I would choose my human side. Even though I told her a million times that I wanted to be a youkai, she never listened to me. She was the only friend that knew and, is my only true friend. Though, I never told that my main reason to chose my youkai side was so that I could stay close to Yoru. If she knew this she would try to kill him and probably end up dead.

They all yelled "NANI?!" "NO WAY!?" "NURA, WHAT ABOUT YOUKAI HUNTING?!"

"Because, I'm learning how to lead my family, along with my brother."

_Here it comes _

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!"

"Yep, he's a year older then me. And before you ask why you've never seen him, it's because he's home schooled"

"If you have an older brother to help you, 1. Why didn't you tell us about him and 2. Then why are you leaving school?" Kana asked me with a hurt look.

"You guys never asked if I had a brother, you guys only came over to look for youkai. And even if I could come to school I would fall behind and fail, and no matter how much tutoring I get it won't help, so I chose to withdrawal. And Shima, Tsrura-chan is also withdrawing, Now, not to be rude, but I have to meet my father and the principal in his office."

I took one long last look at them, Kana was close to tears, Shima looked as if he was about to pass out, Yura looked like she was going to kill my family… and the others were pulling our crying leader up for his emo corner. I had wanted our friendship to end better then it had but, if they had caught on earlier that year when I told them then things might have ended better but, I really did have to hurry because as soon as I was withdrawn my father was taking me home because my brother wanted to ask me a question that I knew would change my life… little did I know how much it change my life.

* * *

Rihan's POV

All I could think about was the fact that my only daughter was going to help her brother run our clan. And that as soon as I brought her home he would ask her a question that could make or break their roles as leaders. I've been stuck here explaining to her principal, I mean ex- principal, that she will not be attending school because she will be doing what she wanted and didn't require anymore schooling.

As we finished talking Rikuo showed up. Even if I am her father, I have to admit my daughter is a beauty. Her two colored chocolate hair cascaded past her waist. Her eyes, at the time, were the exact same color as her lighter chocolate hair. She is barely 5 ft. and has perfect curves. And any boy would have to be crazy not to want her.

She was almost the exact opposite of her older brother. His hair, in her words, was "gravity defying". While hers is a light and dark brown, his is white on top and black on the bottom. His eyes are crimson red. Compared to his sister he is a giant. Well, He is almost a foot and a ½ taller then her. He's rude and almost to the point of being a bastard. She's kind and polite to the point of where it's almost annoying.

She finished talking to her ex-principal and we started to leave. The minute we got outside the building, her exorcist friend came up and started screaming at my princess. This crossed the line; I normally don't talk to anyone outside the estate if my daughter is with me but, if it involves her then I will attack if I have to.

"Stop, this was her choice."

"Be quiet Youkai, It's your fault for making her do this!"

So that's what she thought, and the look on Rikuo's face said that she was expecting this. It also showed that she was ready to fight back. But her friend had to here it from me.

"If you paid any attention to my daughter, you would know that we encouraged her to choose her human side and not her youkai!"

The look on her face almost made start laughing right then and there. The look on Rikuo's face showed me that she was happy that I stood up for her but, that she was sad that her best friend thought that she had no freedom. There were tears in her eyes and she looked like she would breakdown right then and there. I just undid my human transformation and scooped her up and ran her home. If she started crying her brother would never ask her. And as fearless as he was, he would lose probably lose his nerve.

"Rikuo, when we get home you need to listen to your brother carefully then come talk to me, k?

"Okay, tso-san

I set her down in the front of the main house.

"He's at the Sakura tree."

Then I ran to my hiding place with my mates and father. We all hoped for the same conclusion (we bet against Zen and the other families, their bet was no, because she thinks like a human and ours was yes because, well we know them better then they know themselves). We helped them as much as we could; now it was up to them.

* * *

Yoru's POV

I fell in love with the one person that Humans made it illegal to be with: my baby sister, _Rikuo_. Not that I give two shits what humans think… well besides Wanaka okaa-san and Rikuo. I was more worried what Riku would think. She interacted with humans on a daily basis, she'll probably think I'm insane and never want to speak to me again. But, I have waited 5 years to ask her this. And Goddamn it, I will tell her even if she thinks that….. and I just realized that I sound like a girl… so let me explain. On the outside I am a bastard to the point of no return… but in my head I am completely normal. And right now I'm really worried about what…

"Father said you wanted to ask me something nii-san?"

* * *

Rikuo's POV

"Father said you wanted to ask me something nii-san?"

Yoru didn't say anything; he just stood there with his bright crimson eyes that had a glint of mischief and something else in them. Then with his trademark cocky smirk he spoke.

"Yes I have a question… well make that two questions. But, before I ask close your eyes."

His voice was a rich baritone, it made me want to melt.

_Focus Rikuo! Focus!_

He's used this trick before to make me eat bugs or walk into pranks when we were younger. So I wouldn't close my eyes. He scowled as I ruined his prank. Then he smiled.

"Fine then, keep your eyes open."

Then in one second he had my back against the Sakura tree with him holding my wrists together in one hand. My heart started beating as if it was trying to pound out of my chest. Yoru heard my heart and smirked, grabbed my chin and gently pressed his lips to mine. At first I was completely shocked… then I thought

_Ah, screw it! Even if he hates me after this, it might be my only chance to kiss him._

I pressed my lips back against his. He let go of my hands and chin then wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck an tilted my head so I could kiss him better. He slid his tongue across my lips slowly, almost like he was teasing me. I hate it when he teases me so I parted my lips. I could almost feel him smirking against my mouth. He immediately plunged his tongue into my mouth. I tried to hold back a moan… lets just say it encouraged him to keep going until we both pulled back for air.

We both stood there, our breath coming out in little pants. his forehead against was mine and his arms were still wrapped around me. It took me a second to realize what I've just done

_Oh my god I just kissed my brother! As much as I loved it I hope no one saw… wait a second, he_

"That answered my first question… and now I gladly hope this one has the same outcome."

_Wait, did he say hope… does he not hate me_?

"Riku, I'm not giving you a choice about this. I'm going to make you my mate."

I stood there in shock. The one thing I wanted more then anything and here he was telling me that it was going to happen. In my wildest dreams, this was never possible. I decided that I had to make sure that this wasn't another prank.

"Does this mean you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Why on earth would you think that Riku?"

"Because, you're my brother?"

He started laughing at that. I tried to pull away but, he just yanked me closer and looked down at me.

"Rikuo, in the human world it might not be okay. But we're Youkai, and it actually happens a lot. In fact, Lord Ice-ass and Inuyasha are brothers but, their mates. Now, look at me Rikuo."

I looked up and saw that he was that he was being completely serious with me.

"Riku, I love you with all my heart. Pleasepleaseplease be my mate." He begged me nuzzling his head against my neck.

_He loves me! He really loves me and wants me to be his mate! _

"Yoru?"

He looked at me, and all I saw in his eyes was love and… fear? Was he afraid I would reject him?

"I…I love you," with tears in my eyes, his crimson orbs looked sad. Did he think I was going to reject him? I threw my arms around him with the tears streaming down my face. "Yesyesyes, I'll be your mate!"

When I looked at him all I saw was shock. And then he smiled, and picked me up and spun me around laughing. He stopped and was about to kiss me again when we saw our parents cheering. Specifically our father and jii-chan. Our mothers just smiled and waited for them to quiet down.

"Were you listening this entire time?!"

They all froze when they heard this. Then dad and jii-chan ran for their lives while Yoru ran after them screaming profanities, while I walked as calmly as I could to our mothers. As soon as the guys were away they started talking about kimonos and things for our mating ceremony. They stopped when they heard dad's scream of pain followed by jii-chan's. We all shook our heads as we heard them swear revenge, which Yoru laughed at. Some things will never change.

After Yoru chased down/was chased down by Dad and jii-chan, the entire house was having a party to celebrate our engagement. Before they got there, dad talked to me about tonight… about what could happen to me if I didn't become a hanyou, which was likely at this time, after all my youkai side is failing to show up. After we finished talking, all the heads of the families came and when dad saw them all sit down he said

"Everyone get in line and give up the money you owe me."

Everyone groaned and got in line. When Zen came by all he said was

"Remind me to never bet against you again."

Yoru reached over and took half of the money then handed it to mom and said

"You know what it's for."

After dad formally announced that we were going to be mates and that afterwards we would lead the clan. Almost everyone, except for Yoru, Dad, jii-chan, okaa-san, mom and me, got drunk. When we finally got everyone to leave we all went out back to the Sakura Tree for tea. We were all talking and our mothers were planning the mating ceremony. The only thing nii-san said was that we had to have it by the Sakura Tree. They looked at me and I agreed. He heard this from his perch on the tree and smiled.

"Step away from them Rikuo, their making you do something you clearly didn't want to do." Yura said stepping out of the shadows, holding her shikigami in her hand. By now I was sick of her always thinking they were forcing me to do things I didn't want to.

"Yura, for the last fucking time! I CHOOSE to leave school. I CHOOSE to help lead this family. And today, after dad brought me back, I CHOOSE to become Yoru's MATE!" I screamed at her, then I took a breath.

After I saw her face I decided to tell her something I didn't want her to have to hear. She was my last human friend and I didn't want to lose her, but she needed to hear this.

"If you can't accept this then go back to Kyoto and leave us alone."

I saw her face and wanted to tell her that I meant none of it. But all she did was call out Rentai and point it at Yoru. When she did this my blood started to boil. Then I turned to Yura

* * *

Yoru's POV

When I looked at Riku for what I thought was the final time I was her standing there with black tipped, white hair. Her eyes looked like pools of blood, I thought I saw someone else… I thought I saw Rika. Yura just looked at her like she was a monster.

"Don't you ever threaten my Mate again or I will kill you!" she snarled, sounding a lot like Rika… but she always sounds like Rika

"I gave you a choice to leave or to die And though I'm mad, I don't want to kill you. Please just leave." As she said this her hair went back to normal, and her eyes faded back to their chocolate brown.

"I should've listened to my brother and killed you when I had the chance." Yura said looking at her the same way she did at me.

"Well, if you think that's true, then why didn't you?!" She screamed, and I have only heard her scream once before. Yura's face would have been funny in any other situation but, not this one. Not when my Riku was on the verge of tears. Yura's look of hatred disappeared into a look of shock at Riku's tears

Rikuo's POV

"Well, if you think that's true, then why didn't you?!" I can't believe she said that to me, the person that didn't just see her as an exorcist. I saw her as my best friend for two years but, if she could easily say that… then I was never her best friend, even if she was mine.

"You know what, Yura?" I whispered, wiping those betraying tears away, "If you could say that, and look at me like I'm monster, I guess you were never really my friend. My brother almost gave up his live to save you, yet you still look at him like a monster. I'm done being 'friends' with a hypocritical bitch. I mean, you say youkai are evil, yet you were friends with me for two years, and throughout those two years you knew I would choose my youkai side."

"Rikuo, you are my best friend. But you're believing these… _Monsters,_ over humans, what you are." Yoru emphasized me.

" I may be ¾ human, but my youkai side is strong enough to make me a hanyou. And in around 20 minutes I have the chance to become one. And if I don't I might become human, but even if I that won't change my mind. I grew up, knowing that my youkai side might not be strong enough to lead the clan alone. But I won't be alone, and I know that I'm strong enough. Just leave Yura, and never come back!" I screamed and took off.

I ran to the one place that no one knew about, not even nii-san knew about it. It's a secluded pond surrounded in the flowers that I've grown. Every shade of Roses, Lilies, Chrysanthemums, and even three full grown Sakura trees that are always in bloom, no matter what season it is. All of this is in the center of a forest I grew. Anything I want I can make grow in seconds, this is the only other thing about me that no one knew.

Everything except my garden and my ability, Yoru knows about me. It's been my way to relieve my anger about everything. Maybe that's why my youkai side didn't manifest until tonight.

Yuki-Onna knows about the garden, she just doesn't know where it is. I guess she's my only true friend, she has never asked me to change. And even though I know they need to protect me but, everyone has their own secret. This one is mine, if any of my family or clan knew about this… well I couldn't come here to get away from my life as Lady Rikuo. Human artists come here to draw and with them I'm not Lady Rikuo, I'm Sakura Takashi. A young artist that no one knows anything about. When I'm here I'm not the Sadamie of the Nura Clan, I'm just an artist.

"Hey Saki!" yelled one of the artists, I think Haruhi… not to sure. But they were in a space that's off limits to every artist but me

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them with narrow eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if we drew the Sakura trees." She said

"Everyone knows how I feel about anyone at all coming here, I own all of this land… and I _let _you all paint the forests. My one request is to stay away from my Sakura trees… do you know that my family isn't even aloud here."

"Not even us Rikuo-chan?" A deep voice said behind me. And from the way everyone was looking at them it had to be…

"No, not even you three, Daddy" I said angrily turning to face him.

"You guys must have her confused with someone else… her name isn't Rikuo, its Sakura." Haruhi said looking smug to know something about me… at least the fake me.

"Aw, my little Riku's fake name is my favorite tree, so cute" Yoru, I swear to you, squealed, glomping me and lift up and spinning me around.

"Nii-san," I said laughing "put me down" as we spun and I saw my Dad, I sent a pleading look. When Yoru spun me towards Dad, Dad and grabbed me, while jii-chan pulled Yoru away. All of the artists just looked at my family as though we were crazy… which we get on a daily basis.

"Now, first things first. My real name is Rikuo, second yes, this is part of my family. Three, my brother is insane." "Not nice, Riku-chan" Yoru pouted "but true, and forth, you are all banned from this garden… and just so you know, there are guards protecting this place."

"you can't ban anyone from here… this place is free for anyone to go." Haruhi said…still looking smug as hell, she didn't know that I was about to ether go hanyou or human… most likely human, but the way I'm going it's going to be hanyou.

"Do we have to go over this again, I _own _this park and if I don't want you here.. Well that's to bad for you." I snarled(seems I'm doing a lot of that tonight), seeing their shocked face. "now leave or I'm going to call the guards."

They all immediately left… right after they did, the pain started.

"Daddy," I whimpered, "it's starting"

"Rikuo, do you remember what I said earlier… which pain is it?"

He told me about the two pains I could feel, a good pain which meant I will be a hanyou. Or a bad pain that meant I would be human.

"Thank god, it's not the bad pain." I gasped out

"It must be because you youkai side finally manifested, Yura must have done some good tonight." My dad said calmly.

Yoru finally got away from Jii-chan "Old man, what the hell's wrong with Rikuo?!"

_Shit, he must be worried about me if he called me by my full name. Dad never said I couldn't tell Yoru._

"Nii-san, I'm turning into a hanyou. If Yura hadn't come, I might have become a human. She made my youkai side come out… don't worry I'll be fine(_most likely)_ Yoru."

That's when I passed out of my human mind and into my youkai mind.

* * *

Rika's POV

I am finally able to make sure Rikuo's protected. Now she won't need to rely on anyone, now she won't be burden's to her mate. Even though I want to protect her I have to make sure she wants what comes with being a hanyou, more likely she'll become a weak one if she doesn't handle the tests… without me or her brother protecting her.

I felt a pain start.

_It's finally time to decide your fate, Rikuo. _


End file.
